


Thermodynamic equilibrium

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (even tho not explicitely stated but yeah he is), Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling, also there's like one f-word so I didn't think it would warrant a T rating tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard Oikawa sigh and – well, in retrospect, he should have expected it when <i>someone</i> just decided to use him as their own bed. And pillow. And heater, because Oikawa was <i>always</i> cold and his hands were an icy, icy menace. His boyfriend moved without care and made himself comfortable, not by throwing Kuroo on the floor but by lying on him, spreading his limbs into every bit of space available. He sneaked his hands between Kuroo and the couch, sighing with delight when they started to warm up and ignoring the indignant sound coming from his glorified space heater.</p><p>Well, Kuroo reasoned, at least now it <i>really</i> was like his own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermodynamic equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairenabler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/gifts).



> prompt was oikuroo + a playful kiss and ended fluffy. who even is surprised at this point.

 

Kuroo was comfortably dozing on the couch. There was a completely uninteresting show on the television, playing with the sound almost muted, and he felt his nap approaching slowly, but surely. He relished in the feeling of sleepiness that was overtaking him, comfortable with his head on one of the pillows, and his feet on the other arm of the couch. Almost as if he were in his own bed.

“Tetsu, move.”

Oikawa's whine reached his ears at the most unpleasant moment possible.  He frowned, but refused to open his eyes or move an inch.

“No,” he grunted. “Go away and let me sleep.”

He heard Oikawa sigh and – well, in retrospect, he should have expected it when  _someone_ just decided to use him as their own bed. And pillow. And heater, because Oikawa was  _always_ cold and his hands were an icy, icy menace. His boyfriend moved without care and made himself comfortable, not by throwing Kuroo on the floor but by lying on him, spreading his limbs into every bit of space available. He sneaked his hands between Kuroo and the couch,  sighing with delight when they started to warm up and ignoring the indignant sound coming from his glorified space heater.

Well, Kuroo reasoned, at least now it  _really_ was like his own bed.

“What even _is_ that?” Oikawa mocked when he looked at the screen.

“Dunno,” Kuroo attempted to shrug, which was made a bit difficult by Oikawa's – no, just by Oikawa, really.

“It looks boring.”

“You know my goal was to sleep, right? Not to stay awake to follow what's happening?”

And, okay, he might not have the energy to inject enough sarcasm in his voice to convey his actual feelings about the situation, but Oikawa should know how to read him by now. Except, no, he just laughed a bit in his chest, and settled there.

“Why are you being annoying?” Kuroo sighed as he brought his left arm behind his head to lift it.

“I'm not,” Oikawa protested.

His voice didn't yet rang with the conviction Kuroo knew it could have when he really wanted to, so he snorted and waited for the rest. Oikawa gave in after three seconds, the last one spent doing what was such an impressive eye-roll that he moved his head with it. He used the couch as leverage, thankfully, and not Kuroo, and they found themselves nose to nose.

“I'm really not, I just wanted to sleep with you,” he pouted.

When the only answer he got was Kuroo's raised eyebrows, he let go of the exaggerated expression to return to a more normal face.  He scooted back a bit, so the distance between them was more comfortable for a conversation.

“Fine,” he huffed, “it's too cold in the bedroom to sleep because I forgot to close the window. Now will you let me sleep here?”

Kuroo firmly put his elbow on his side and rose to Oikawa's level with a grin. His other hand went to settle just above Oikawa's hip, feather-like.

“Nope,” he smiled, and kissed Oikawa just as he started tickling him.

Now there was one thing about Oikawa: he wasn't simply ticklish. No, there were several spots that, if you just touched the right way, would make him squirm and laugh uncontrollably in one second flat. Kuroo had chosen a less sensitive spot to start, just a warning. Oikawa let his weight fall on him again, breathless and mirroring his expression.

“You fucking _asshole_ ,” he hissed between his teeth.

“You're the one who came and put your cold hands all over me,” Kuroo protested.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“I didn't. Allow me to demonstrate the difference,” he declared, and didn't give Kuroo a chance to prepare when he slid his left hand under his boyfriend's shirt, right up to the spot between his shoulders.

Kuroo yelped and almost knocked him back, but that didn't stop him from turning his hand so the other, just as cold side of it rested on Kuroo's skin and made him shudder.

“I'm going to kick you off,” Kuroo threatened. “I'm going to make you roll on the ground and then stomp on you.”

He was sporting the same smile Oikawa knew as one his face, though, which made the whole thing a lot less impressive – not that it was to begin with. Oikawa lowered his face in answer, stealing a kiss right off Kuroo's semi-indignant words. Kuroo fought back by ghosting over Oikawa's back, which made him arch back in reflex and almost lose his balance. He was caught before he could fall,  a nice gesture somewhat lessened by the mocking laugh he could hear.

“Don't go and knock yourself out, I really don't have the energy for a trip to the ER right now,” he teased.

“Then you should share the couch with me,” Oikawa argued, taking his hands back now that they'd been warmed up. “Wouldn't want the doctors asking why your boyfriend is completely freezing in the middle of May.”

“I could just go dump you on the bed and come back here to enjoy my nap,” Kuroo retorted.

“Well, if we get to the bed, there are a lot of more interesting things we can do,” Oikawa teased back.

Kuroo laughed again, though this time it wasn't directed at him.

“Like what, reading your boring econ books? I'll pass,” he snorted, “I heard you snoring last night.”

“I was thinking _cuddling_ , you idiot,” Oikawa rolled his eyes again. “I don't want to even _think_ about econ, so fuck off.”

“How is it gonna be any different from you octupus-ing me on the couch?”

“Well, for one, we won't be in danger of falling down at any moment. If you ask me – and you did, _shut up_ – it sounds a lot better already.”

Kuroo almost answered, then reconsidered. He wasn't going to sleep now anyway.

“Fine, hold on, I'll carry you like the good boyfriend I am,” he relented.

He sat up and let Oikawa throw his limbs around him with a gleeful noise. Both of them could carry the other, but while Kuroo found it mostly uncomfortable, Oikawa absolutely loved it. He stood up slowly, making sure to stay mostly balanced with all the added weight. He hooked his arms around Oikawa to make sure he wouldn't fall, but when he tried to steer them in the direction of the bedroom, he felt a kick in his back.

“We have to turn it off,” Oikawa ordered, voice muffled in Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo remembered the television then, and made a detour so that Oikawa could reach the switch with his toe. The screen went black and Kuroo resumed his course, hoping they hadn't left something he could trip on.  To his relief, he made it to the bed without incident. Oikawa detached himself and scooted back, spreading his limbs in an invition.

Truth to be told, Kuroo had planned on tickling him again, in revenge for his rudely interrupted nap, but seeing him like this, with an honest, careless smile on his face, did something to his insides that he would refuse to admit.

“You going to stand there all day, or join me at some point?” Oikawa asked, having grabbed his glasses and a book – thankfully, not econ – and now only waiting for him.

“Shut up, don't forget I still have the power here,” Kuroo said, but he started moving again and settled comfortably with his back to Oikawa chest, knees drawn close to him.

“If you keep tickling me I'll just pee on the bed, and then you'll have to wash everything,” Oikawa retorted.

“Gross.”

Kuroo could imagine the eye-roll, but he also felt the smile stretching next to his cheek, and he didn't protest when Oikawa slid his still slightly cold hand against his stomach. He lowered to book to rest against Kuroo's knees, and Kuroo's hand came to hold it too. He was usually the one to turn the pages, since he was a slower reader.

“Shut up and read,” Oikawa finally said, planting a kiss on his jaw with a smile that didn't hide the amused tone of his voice.

Kuroo hummed in answer, already absorbed by the words on the page in front of him. For some reason, he didn't feel sleepy anymore at all, but the calming familiarity, Oikawa's presence behind him, their unmade bed creaking lightly at their movements, felt more reinvigorating than any amount of sleep could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual here's the [tumblr post](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/143756539094), don't hesitate to come talk a bit!


End file.
